Jotaro Kujo vs All-Might
episode 1, Season 1 Interlude Wiz: "In the world of shōnen Jump Muscular men are your standard heroes." Boomstick: "But these two take it to the next level!" Wiz: " Like All Might, The Number One Hero from My Hero academia" Boomstick: "And Jotaro Kujo, the delinquent Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick" Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!" All Might Wiz: In a world where 80% of the population has superpowers, commonly referred to as "Quirks," one hero stands above the rest. That hero is the legendary All Might. Born in Japan after Quirks had become normal to the population, Toshinori Yagi was originally little more than a Quirkless nobody. Boomstick: Then one day, for currently unconfirmed reasons, a woman named Nana Shimura decided to give her Quirk to good ol' Toshi so her legacy could be carried on once she retired or died. Which she did, at the hands of an immortal Quirk-stealing villain named All For One. But she did what she wanted, and boy, did it carry! Wiz: All Might's Quirk has been speculated many times by the public. Some believe it's superhuman-strength, others believe it's invulnerability. However, neither are 100% correct. Boomstick: All Might is the eighth user of the Quirk named "One For All"; a unique Quirk that is passed down from user-to-user, gaining the added strength of each person who receives it. By using his Quirk, All Might can jump explosively into the air, unleash attacks about 50 times stronger than even other people with super-strength, & withstand ridiculously-powerful attacks with little strain on himself. Wiz: There's a good reason everyone looks to All Might as the symbol of peace. He managed to remain the number one hero in Japan while simultaneously hiding a severe, chronic injury! He's so famously powerful, that he makes crime-rates drop wherever he's rumored to be just because villains are too horrified to fight him! Boomstick: And there's no wonder why! This guy's knocked-out about twenty villains in less than two seconds, changed the weather with a single uppercut, & punched a giant bird-thingy named Noumu into the upper atmosphere by completely bypassing its powerful shock-absorption Quirk! Talk about overpowered! But of course, no badass anime hero is complete without some awesome-sounding signature attacks! Wiz: All Might has created & adopted several techniques for using his overwhelming strength. Which, for some reason are all named after cities & states in the U.S.A. Boomstick: The Texas Smash is a powerful punch that can blow away any liquid caught in its path, the Detroit Smash is a downward strike using the same principle of the Texas Smash with enough power to change the weather, the Carolina Smash is a powerful cross chop to the head, the New Hampshire Smash is a ultimate tackle that can easily injure anyone in its path, to name a few! But All Might's impressive trump card is the United States of Smash: a punch so powerful, it can incapacitate or kill anyone it hits sending multiple shockwaves blasting throughout the area it's used in! Wiz: Unfortunately, due to his previously-mentioned injury, All Might is only able to remain in his hero form for about three hours a day. For the remaining twenty-one, he is confined to his frail, normal form. Boomstick: "But Let's see how he stacks against the 3rd Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure!" Jotaro Kujo Wiz: It all began in the year 1880, the wealthy Joestar family lived in a massive estate in England and lived a modest life. However, that all changed when a young man named Dio Brando was adopted into the family of two to repay a debt the patriarch owed his father. Boomstick: On the surface a true gentleman and everything George Joestar wanted in a son, he was a devious and cunning bastard that wished to take the Joestar riches to himself. So after establishing dominance over Jonathan Joestar, shaming his woman, or incinerating the family dog. Wiz: But after that, Dio became friendly to Jonathan and they acted as if they were brothers, until 7 years later that is when everything went to shit. To make a long story short, Dio poisoned George, became a vampire through use of the Stone Mask, Jonathan trained to kill him and "succeeded" in doing so by sacrificing himself while holding Dio's disembodied and alive head in a burning ship which sunk into the ocean. Boomstick: Flash forwards 100 years and Dio, due to Vampire DNA, comes back to life by attaching himself to Jonathan's body. This unholy combination literally affected the Joestar bloodline, giving Jonathan's bloodline the ability to manifest their mental power into fighting spirits: Stands. Wiz: However not everyone was able to experience this power. Jonathan's great granddaughter Holly became sick due to not having any sort of fighting nature, and was given 50 days to live unless they killed Dio. So Joseph Joestar, Holly's father, went on a journey, recruiting several Stand users, including his Grandson: Jotaro Kujo. Boomstick: The third JoJo, and perhaps the strongest one. Jotaro is a high school delinquent that acts cold to everyone and keeps a calm composure even in the face of complete destruction. But it's easy to stay calm when the only thing you have to do is punch the fucker in the face. Wiz: Jotaro is immensely tough. Even from a young age he would make quick work of people who tried to bully him, and that carried over 7 years to a hardened teen who can physically man handle a fully grown male orangutan with a metal lock. Boomstick: Or the time he ran 400 meters to get behind a Stand user who focuses on using sound in 25 seconds and can even take hits and dodge attacks from other Stands! Wiz: Jotaro is a quick thinker in a fight and has been known to easily outsmart his opponents to expose their weakness, or better yet cause a situation where the opponent will lose in. Boomstick: So Jotaro by himself is a tough bastard, but let's not forget that his true power comes in his Stand: Star Platinum. Wiz: Star Platinum is an extraordinary Stand that hits hard, is extremely fast, has the power to inhale air continuously with no issue what so ever, and has extreme precision. It's stronger than many stands including the World, Stone Free, and faster than stands like Silver Chariot. Boomstick: To get into it, Silver Chariot was able to intercept a stand made of light in less than a nanosecond, putting Silver Chariot at around 365 times the speed of light, and Star Platinum is arguably faster. Wiz: Star Platinum is also a fast eye, able to detect small movements from kilometers away, and it's so precise that it can remove flesh buds that not even the world's top surgeons could remove. And it's super breath allows it to suck up fog that blanketed an entire town JUST to suffocate and kill the user. Boomstick: Best of all Star Platinum can stop time for up to five seconds, allowing Jotaro full movement in stopped time. This lets him reposition for a surprise attack or beat the shit out of his opponent. Either way it works. Wiz: Also, for some notable technique that Jotaro often uses, Star Platinum can store energy in its index finger to use Star Finger, which extends its finger up to two meters ahead of it. Usually it's used in surprise attacks, but he can incorporate it in close range. Boomstick: But Jotaro is not without faults, he's quick to anger, his time stop has a cool down of sorts so he doesn't hurt his body, and any damage done to Star Platinum will reflect back onto Jotaro, but that last one isn't too much of an issue since Stands can only be hit by other Stands or stand users. Wiz: But with his smarts and power, Jotaro has little to worry about when it comes to a fight Death Battle Prelude Musutafu, Japan. A man in a black coat walks around smoking a cigarette. He stops outside a near by store and puts out his cigarette out on a poster of the city's number one hero. "BASTARD!" A boy in green hair says running at Jotaro. Jotaro adjusts his hat as Star Platinum lunges forth and punches Deku in the chest sending him flying back into a alley. "Good grief..." Jotaro says before turning around and walking off. "Don't Worry, because I am here!" All might flys through the air before landing. "And I can't stop until I've raised him right!" he says leaping towards Jotaro with his fist cocked back. Death Battle "Star Platinum!" Jotaro calls as star platinum comes forth and punches All Might's fist stopping All might in his tracks. All Might lets out a gasp of confusion before being slammed into the ground by a hook from Star Platinum. All Might charges again only for Star Platinum to come out and lock themselves in a barrage as Jotaro takes a couple steps back. All Might's fist swerves past Star Platinum during their barrage "DETRIOT SMASH!" All might says doing one of his signature moves at Jotaro who lets out a grunt of pain as he's sent flying back wards. Jotaro is lying on his back in a pile of debris when he sees All Might barreling towards him from above "CALIFORNIA SMASH!" he screams. "Star Platinum!" Jotaro says right as All Might is about to hit him... All Might looks around confused before standing up and feeling the pain of an entire barrage from Star Platinum. "wha-" All Might barely gets out before Jotaro comes flying toward and uppercuts All Might sending him flying into the hair, Jotaro immediately Stand Jumps upwards to continue the fight. All Might and Star Platinum exchange blows before Jotaro and Star Platinum try to punch All might together. All Might grabs Jotaro's arm and breaks his arm down the middle with a quick elbow strike with his own elbow. "NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" All Might screams slamming his entire body into Jotaro Who's using all of Star Platinum's strength to block the attack until the slam into the ground. Jotaro rolls across the ground and lands on his knees and looks up to see All Might charging him with his final attack "I am All Might, number one hero in the world, and I will not lose to a low life like you!, at least... Not Until I've raised young Midoriya right!" All Might says flying towards Jotaro with his final move. "Bastard...Star Platinum: The World!" Jotaro says as time comes to a halt. https://youtu.be/NFjE5A4UAJI?t=221 "Good grief, you almost had me you bastard..." Jotaro says coughing up blood "Star Platinum!" He yells as Star Platinum reaches his hand in side of All Might and grabs his heart, Jotaro lets out a grunt and Star Platinum promptly crushes it. Jotaro takes a few steps away from All Might. "And now, time flows." Time flows once again and All Might misses his final move and looks around before coughing up a large amount of blood and falling over. But Jotaro catches All Might by the throat as All Might turns back to his regular self. "So you were just a skinny punk all along, don't worry then, this'll be quick" Jotaro says as All Might looks Jotaro in the eyes "wha-" All Might is sent flying backwards on the ground as Jotaro walks off smoking a cigarette... Results Boomstick: Ahem! "OH MY GOD!" Wiz: This battle was extremely close, All Might and Star Platinum had near the same feats when it came to Speed, Strength, and Precision. However, this is where Jotaro takes the lead away from All Might. Boomstick: See, All Might isn't a stand user so he couldn't see nor hit Star Platinum, And sense All Might didn't have a stand Star Platinum couldn't even be damaged. Wiz: This along with Star Platinum's ability to phase through people and time stop meant All Might couldn't defend himself against all attacks. Boomstick: Jotaro did have a little trouble with all of All Might's smashes. But not to a point where he would lose. In the end All Might wasn't the 'hero' of this fight. Wiz: The winner is Jotaro Kujo. Death Battle Song Music cover Next Time on Death Battle Next time on Death battle... Two swordsman, A French man and the Ruler of a kingdom... Marth vs Polnareff! Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music